


143: “Please don’t make me socialize.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [143]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Funny, M/M, The rest of Seventeen is mentioned in the background, antisocial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	143: “Please don’t make me socialize.”

**143: “Please don’t make me socialize.”**

* * *

"Babe?"

Soonyoung whispered quietly as he slowly opened the door to his shared bedroom with his boyfriend. Turning on the lights Hoseok scanned the room until his eyes fell on the small curled up ball that seemed to form on the top of the bed.

"Hoonie?" Soonyoung whispered as he gently approached the bed carefully settling on the side of it near but not too close to his boyfriend. "Why are you sitting in the bedroom when everyone's in the patio?"

The covers shuffled around before Jihoon small face peeked out from underneath the covers with a small cute pout on his lips. "Please don't make me socialize."

Soonyoung smiled, leaning down he gently ran a hand across Jihoon's cheek "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do Hoonie. I'll tell everyone you aren't feeling too good, okay?"

"Thank you Soonie."

"No problem Hoonie. Now how about I bring you some of Gyu's pasta. He made use to put extra shrimp in just for you."

"Joshua sweet tea and kimchi?"

"Of course."


End file.
